


A Mile in His Shoes

by enigmaticblue



Category: Bones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the age-old question: do you get someone a birthday present that they want, or something that they need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mile in His Shoes

Brennan had found that the problem with being a scientist in a relationship was that she was used to learning things by trial and error. That didn’t work very well with Booth, even though he was generally patient with her. Still, Brennan didn’t like making errors where Booth was concerned, since it often meant that Booth got hurt before things got straightened out.

The problem was that Booth didn’t have as much money as she did, and Brennan had discovered that gift giving was one of those areas about which Booth could get very touchy. If she bought a present that he considered too expensive, he would still feel the need to match her gift. Since Brennan seldom thought about the price of gifts, she didn’t understand Booth’s desire to make everything equal.

This year, she was leaning towards shoes. Booth definitely needed a new pair of shoes, but Brennan had no idea whether that was an appropriate birthday gift or not.

“Angela? When you buy a birthday gift for someone, should it be something they want or something they need?”

Angela raised an eyebrow. “That would depend on whether you’re that person’s grandmother.”

Brennan frowned. “What does being someone’s grandmother have to do with it?”

Angela laughed. “Never mind, sweetie. If we’re talking about Booth, definitely go with something he wants.”

“So, not shoes, then.”

Angela stared at her. “Excuse me?”

“He needs a new pair of shoes,” Brennan protested. “He told me so himself.”

“Don’t buy Booth shoes, whatever you do.”

“Socks?” Brennan suggested.

Angela appeared to consider the idea. “I guess. I think you should find something a little more personal, though.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Angela gave Brennan a look that could easily be interpreted as being exasperated. “Put yourself in his shoes. Pun intended.”

By now, Brennan was aware that was a metaphor, and she didn’t ask Angela to explain. She tried to think of all the things that Booth liked, or that she knew Booth liked—socks, and brown sugar, and hockey, and football. He liked sports in general, come to think of it, and he loved his son.

The last bit gave Brennan the idea she needed, and when she handed Booth his birthday card, it was with a jittery feeling that she’d rarely experienced. She had no idea why she was so nervous, but she was. She _wanted_ Booth to like his gift, and that was why she chose to give it to him at her place, while they were alone, after she’d made a very nice meal for the two of them.

Even if he didn’t like the gift, Brennan thought he might appreciate the gesture.

Booth opened the envelope slowly, smiling when he read the front of the card. Brennan had debated between something sentimental and something humorous and had decided that Booth would prefer something humorous.

The quick flash of his grin told Brennan that she had been correct in that assumption, and then his eyes widened and his expression softened as he saw what was inside. “You got me season tickets to the Capitals?”

“I know you like hockey,” Brennan hastened to explain, “and they _are_ the closest professional hockey team. And I thought you might like to take Parker—or if he’s not available, you could take someone else. Like me.”

She added the last hesitantly, feeling her stomach twist again, unable to believe how nervous she was.

Booth just shook his head and smiled. “This is great, Bones. Just—really great.”

Brennan wanted to do something else; she felt as though this—the meal and present and card—weren’t enough. Their relationship had been slowly changing, but sometimes she felt as though things were changing too slowly.

So, she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Booth’s lips, grateful that she hadn’t used a lot of onion or garlic in their meal.

Booth returned her kiss skillfully, and Brennan had the brief thought that if their relationship eventually ended up in bed, he would probably be very good there, as well.

Pulling back, she couldn’t find anything to say other than, “Happy birthday, Booth.”

But judging from the smile on his face, that was enough.


End file.
